Love song for a vampire
by nalanna
Summary: Oneshot, Songfic, inspired by Annie Lennox. Based on the vast majority of New Moon. Sad tone, but happy ending. :D Read and Review please :


**Ok, so this will need some explaining, and reading directions XD**

**This fic is inspired by Annie Lennox's "lovesong for a vampire". I highly reccomend listening to it as you read this. It is stunning. Just type it into youtube, or something..**

**The italic words in the song introduce Bella's perspective. The straight bold words of the song introduce Edward. I've tried to make it obvious with the writing... Oo I hope it isn't too confusing. Gah, please let me know if this is hard to read/understand ok? **

**copyright: Stephanie Meyer and Annie Lennox. **

**_SPOILER WARNING! If you haven't read New Moon, then this will totally ruin it for you. Don't do it! Turn back now! Or continue at your own peril... :P_**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the song or the characters. Honest. I wouldn't have done half as good a job on either of them, had they been mine... **

**Without any further ado, I present:**

Love song for a vampire

**~O~**

_Come into these arms again, And lay your body down…_

It was never going to happen again. He was gone; forever.

_The rhythm of this trembling heart…_

My heart was split open, without any hope of cauterizing the wound. It was torn into jagged pieces- halves are too neat, too clean cut, too… _bearable_. My heart was going to fester and rot, until there was nothing left; until I withered and crumbled into darkness.

_Is beating like a drum._

I would never tremble at his touch again. He would never laugh at my pathetic human reactions... The thought of _me_ smiling again is laughable- if only laughing wasn't as equally a ridiculous concept.

_It beats for you, it bleeds for you, It knows not how it sounds._

My dripping heart pumps blood around my body, keeping me alive. Once I had wished for him to stop its perpetual beat, so that I could be with him for eternity. Now, I only wish that it will stop of its own accord, so that this agony can end.

_For it is the drum of drums…_

Now that you're gone, I can see that I only lived for you... The sixteen years I had lived before you completed my soul was just me doing time… before I could begin to live for real. I only came to life when I knew you existed.

_It is the song of songs._

And this is my swan song. I don't think I can do this anymore…

Edward…

**~O~**

**Once I had the rarest rose, that ever deigned to bloom**

You were mine; completely and utterly. You were so a part of me that, now I am enforcing this rule of solitude, I don't know what I'm missing. My heart? Definitely. I gave it to you to keep forever, and it will belong to no one else…

My soul? I once believed that it was impossible for me to have a soul, but now I know. I know that _you_, Bella, are my soul. You are everything. You are my life… My long, eternal life.

**Cruel winter chilled the bud,**

_I_ am winter. Bella, this is what it took to keep myself from crushing you. If I had stayed any longer…

**And stole my flower too soon.**

...I would have destroyed you.

**Oh loneliness, oh hopelessness, To search the ends of time…**

Eternity. This is a word that I had long reconciled myself with. An eternal life… a life that would forever exist, even as the human race died out. Now, eternity without you is…

It is...

**For there is in all the world…**

I can't. Bella, I can't do this…

I _won't_ do this anymore.

**No greater love than mine.**

**~O~**

_Love oh love oh love, still falls the rain…_

It's raining in Forks. It's _always_ raining in Forks. It always will…

Please; come back to me.

Edward… come back to me. Prove to me you existed, that I'm not insane.

Come back!

Prove it...

**~O~**

**Love oh love oh love, Be mine forever…**

I'm coming. I am coming, ever faster, to sweep you into my arms and never let you go. Ever. I once told you that I was essentially a selfish creature. Even if you won't forgive me, if you never want me back, I will always watch over you. Because I can't bear to be away from you anymore.

**Love oh love oh love…**

Bella…? Forgive me.

**Let me be the only one, to keep you from the cold…**

I know I am icy cold. My skin is so cold it burns you. But I am the only one who can protect you from myself...

…I can see you now...

Suddenly, I feel at peace. It is amazing what your existence means to me, my beautiful, clumsy human…

**~O~**

_Now the floor of Heaven is laid…_

It is as smooth as marble, like your skin.

It's just as cold….

_With stars of brightest gold…_

Edward… they look like your eyes…bright gold and burning.

I'm frightened. They look so much like your eyes, and yet you can't be here with me. You're gone…

**~O~**

**They shine for you, they shine for you. They burn for all to see…**

I'm here!

Look at me!

I'm here now... forever and always. I'll never leave you again.

I burn for you alone.

Please, Bella, look at me!

**~O~**

_Come into these arms again…_

Edward…?

_And set this spirit free._

**~O~**

* * *

**So, finite! **

**What did you think? Were they OOC? I'm still bothered by my characterisation, so please let me know if they were in character or not. If they were so terribly OOC then i will remove this, so no one else has to suffer my appaling writing. Seriously, mention them in the review, and you will be saving the world...**

**This has been a (tired)**

**~ nalanna! xox**


End file.
